


An Urgent Matter

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF kinkmeme.</p>
<p>Prompt: While Ned is conducting ~important Lord of Winterfell business~ with household staff/bannermen/whoever, Catelyn interrupts and asks to see her husband for an urgent matter. Ned thinks he should probably be annoyed when he finds out that said urgent matter is a quickie, but mostly he's just smug that his dutiful wife wanted him that badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Urgent Matter

“Lord Stark!” 

The sound of his wife’s voice ringing out from a distance caused Ned Stark to look up from his ledgers, even as Vayon Poole’s hand continued to move urgently across the page. He glanced at the door just in time to see it open and Catelyn, her blue dress slightly disheveled and her long hair windswept, walk in.

“Lord Stark, there is an urgent matter I must discuss with you,” she said in a rush. “Privately, that is.”

“My lady,” Poole interrupted. “I am afraid I have need of your husband for awhile longer. We are hosting a feast in mere weeks, and – ”

“I know,” Cat cut in, “and, really, Poole, you know that Lord Stark prefers you bring matters of accounting to me.”

“It is not merely accounting,” he protested, but Cat was ready for him.

“If that is not the budget for the wine – and that, the ale, and that, the whisky – then I shall hold my tongue and gladly yield my husband to you for as long as you like.” The steward sighed.

“As you wish, my lady,” he replied, rising to leave the room, but Catelyn stopped him.

“You may stay. I shall return Lord Stark shortly.” She stood expectantly, and Ned rose to join her.

“My lady,” he said, bowing his head as he stood. She smiled slightly but immediately led him out of the solar.

“What matter could possibly be so urgent?” he asked as they walked. His first, frightened thought had been that harm had come to one of his children, but surely Catelyn could have said something in front of Vayon had that been the case.

“A moment, my lord,” she answered, her voice clipped as she walked almost too quickly down the hall. Finally she opened the door to one of the guest bedrooms, currently being made ready for the impending feast.

“In here, ser.” Confused and a little anxious, Ned followed his wife into the room, only to find the door closed and his back up against it as her mouth descended upon his. He had barely had the chance to catch his breath and she was on him again, her lips fierce and unyielding as her hands slipped between his clothing to reach for his bare skin. Ned’s own hands ghosted along her waist, trying to take at least a moment to enjoy the solid feel of his wife in his arms.

“I need you, Ned,” she whispered throatily. “I need you now.” Catelyn’s lips slid down to his neck, and her hands moved ‘round to the front of his breeches where she began desperately to unlace them. She reached inside then and his head started to spin at the urgency with which she stroked his quickly hard and aching cock.

“Gods, Ned, I want your cock,” she pleaded, pulling away for a moment and letting Ned see the need burning in the depths of her blue eyes. “Please, I have to feel you inside me.”

If Ned Stark had ever had it in him to refuse his wife’s desperate pleadings, it was not when that which she wanted was the fulfillment of his own desire, and so he began to lead her over to the bed, only for Catelyn to pull him down, abruptly, to lie on his back upon the soft fur before the fireplace.

“Here, my lady?” he asked in a hoarse whisper as she tugged up her skirts to remove her smallclothes.

“I did promise to return you quickly,” she answered with a soft smile, and she pushed him down firmly against the rug, yanked his breeches and smallclothes down, and climbed over to straddle his lap before he’d quite realized what she was doing. He took in a deep breath, and Cat smiled, for a moment, in a way that was more affectionate than lustful and then reached down to guide him into her.

She rode him swiftly and urgently, the heat between them making Ned uncomfortable in his clothes but his mounting need making the idea of stopping to undress completely impossible. And all the while he could not help being somewhat dazed by her passion. Though Catelyn had never been an uninterested lover – she enjoyed having him in her bed and not just because it was part and parcel of being a devoted wife – Ned could not remember her ever having so single-mindedly chased her own pleasure, and he found it enthralling. Her breathing grew harsh and labored and even still she angled her hips, moving against him as if he had been made for her to please herself with. And though ordinarily Ned would have moved himself, thrusting up against her and squeezing her backside in an attempt to guide her into a motion he enjoyed, at that moment all he wanted was to watch and feel his beautiful wife have her way with his body.

Catelyn’s long hair fell in his face as she drew herself more tightly against him, the breathless moans that escaped her lips making it clear that she was drawing closer and closer to her climax. When she finally did peak, gripping him tightly with her whole body as it hit her, Ned thought he had never seen anything as wonderful as her face.

She paused to rest against him, and he could feel the furious beating of her heart for a moment before she caught her breath and began moving again, rapidly, this time in a way that Ned could tell was meant for his pleasure. As driven as she had been earlier to find her release, Cat seemed just as determined now that he should find his. Soon he could barely breathe; it was all Ned could do to hold on to her and let the feel of her on him and all around him drive him dizzyingly over the edge.

Cat did not linger as she often did post-coital. Instead, she quickly rose to her feet and began to straighten her clothing, leaving Ned panting on the floor, dazed and satisfied. After a moment she offered him her hand to pull him to his feet, and as she began to re-lace his breeches he finally found his voice.

“ _This_ was the urgent matter you needed me for, my lady?” he asked. She looked up at him with a slightly wicked smile.

“It simply couldn’t wait,” she replied, her demure tone belying the teasing expression on her face. Ned shook his head as she finished fixing his clothes and reached to take his arm. He really ought to be annoyed or at the very least frustrated that his wife had felt the need to interrupt his work for something as trivial as sex, but somehow he couldn’t stop grinning at the idea.


End file.
